Lullaby
by inss1
Summary: Ser padre nunca ha sido fácil, cambia totalmente tu vida en un giro de 360 grados y cambia aún más cuando haz pensado que tendrás una familia completa y feliz pero el destino decide otra cosa.


_**Canción de cuna**_

 _Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto._

 ** _"Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna, Tu propia canción de cuna…."_**

Era el momento del parto, las contracciones se hacían más agudas conforme pasaban los minutos, él apretaba su mano mientras ella era transportada en una camilla a la sala de quirófano sosteniendo su barriga y gritando del dolor. Las enfermeras iban a toda prisa buscando a la mejor kunoichi médica - _rápido avísenle que ya es hora_ \- corrían lo más rápido que les daban sus piernas.

Entraron a la sala y empezaron a prepararla para la labor de parto.

– ¿usted es el padre cierto? -dijo una enfermera.

-si

-por favor sea amable y póngasela – le entrego una bata en sus manos. Se lo puso lo más rápido posible para volver al lado de su esposa y apoyarla.

\- ¿Cómo está?- pregunto la rubia entrando de golpe a la sala, había hecho lo posible para llegar lo más rápido que le era permitido.

-ya se le ha roto la fuente y las contracciones vienen cada pocos segundos. –contesto una enfermera.

-sakura cariño respira lo harás bien – dijo de forma autoritaria asiendo que ella asintiera.

-bien ya viene en camino, tienes que ser fuerte. – se posiciono y la miro para hacerle saber que ya era hora.

Solo podía sostener su mano, ella lo apretaba y gracias a que se contenía no le rompía la mano, solo podía escucharla gritar y ventilarse y decirle que respirara que ya faltaba poco para que todo terminara.

-¡puja! ¡Puja! – decía la rubia. Mientras ella hacia el más grande esfuerzo posible.

-ya falta poco, tu puedes! – decía él tratando de darle apoyo moral. Hasta que por fin se escuchó el llanto en toda la sala.

¡Era un varón! tal como se había previsto meses atrás, de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados, lloraba celebrando su vida haciendo su debut en el mundo. Lo tomo una enfermera para arroparlo en una frazada y limpiarlo. Le cortaron el cordón que lo unía a su madre y posteriormente tomar sus medidas y peso.

 ** _"…si puedes escucharme ahora, sabrás que voy en camino para hacerte saber que no estás solo…"_**

-buen trabajo todos- dijo la rubia que ahora era una especie de abuela. Se sentía orgullosa de ser partícipe de traer un nuevo ser al mundo y no era cual quier ser, era su "nieto". Lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo entrego a su madre.

-Es idéntico a él ¿no crees? - le sonrió a su antigua alumna.

-si… – lo tomo en sus brazos con su escasa fuerza.

\- espero no sea igual de vago que tu – dijo mirando al nuevo padre en la habitación, se limitó a sonreír. Se acercó a su nueva familia.

– Hola yo soy tu mami – dijo tomando una de sus manitas – y el que esta acá es tu papá, puede ser algo raro pero te aseguro que te querrá mucho.

Sonrieron ambos, después de mucho tiempo podía sentir que tenía una familia de verdad, una familia con lazos más fuerte que antes, no podía salir mal en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-¿puedo…? – dijo con temor.

-si… - apenas pudo pronunciar palabra antes de perder la conciencia. No pudo cargarlo a tiempo,una enfermera le había ganado, no supo cómo de rápido cambiaron las cosas en cuestión de esa fracción de segundo.

-¡sáquenlo de aquí! ella está muy débil – dijo de forma autoritaria la rubia al notar que sus signos vitales bajaban considerablemente.

-por favor señor hatake espere afuera, muy pronto le informaremos cuando estabilicemos a su esposa. –dijo una enferma tratando de llevarlo a la puerta. No podía escucharla todo pasaba en cámara lenta, solo veía el rostro de su esposa palidecer y escuchar a su hijo llorar mientras a él también se lo llevaban. Cruzo su mirada con la pelirrosa, su mirada decía que no se preocupara todo iba a estar bien y el asintió.

Aun parado frente a la puerta y su corazón latiendo a mil por horas no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento, se suponía que sería un día especial, un día lleno de felicidad y todo se volvía un oscuro vacío.

 ** _"…solo cierra tus ojos..."_**

Solo podía recordar cómo eran sus vidas antes, antes de enterarse de ser padres.

 _Iba llegando a casa después de una misión muy larga, todo parecía en orden y la cena olía bien, muy bien a decir verdad, era lo mejor que había olido en semanas._

 _-estoy en casa – dijo al cerrar la puerta de su viejo departamento de soltero, que ahora era de los dos._

 _-¡lo sé! Toma asiento. – escucho su voz desde la cocina._

 _Dejo su chaleco en uno de los sillones de la sala, entro a la cocina y vio la mesa con velas y una buena comida, estaba sorprendido no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo había recibido así._

 _-¿hoy celebramos algo? – pregunto con temor de haber olvidado un aniversario._

 _-bueno espero que así sea – sonría con un brillo en los ojos, le alivio saber que no había olvidado nada, o eso pensaba. Se sentaron a cenar y hablar de lo mucho que se habían extrañado. En su profesión cada día podía ser el último y entre más lejos estaba de casa, más quería regresar. Terminaron de cenar y el aun no sabía que celebraban o porque era el motivo._

 _-¿me vas a decir que está pasando? –pregunto inquieto._

 _-¿sabes? Creo que es tiempo de hacer algo de espacio en la casa. – dijo sonriendo y tocándose el vientre. Le tomo unos segundos en saber a qué se refiera, abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

 _-¿en enserio?- ella asintió feliz._

 _-¡vamos a ser papás! – dijo emocionada, contagiándolo así con su felicidad. Se abrazaron después de tanto tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso? – la despego de si para poder ver la a los ojos._

 _-lo supe después de que te fuiste._

O como cuando discutían el nombre si fuese un niño o niña.

 _-si es niña me gustaría que se llamara tal vez como mi madre o la tuya – sonrió._

 _-¿y si es niño? – pregunto él con ella en sus brazos acariciando su abultado abdomen._

 _-sakumo suena bien ¿no crees? – abrió el ojo sorprendido, jamás había considerado llamarlo así en caso que fuera un varón. Ella se incorporó y giro para verlo, sonría muy feliz._

 _-sí, me gustaría. – guiño su ojo de felicidad._

Lo feliz que se sintió al saber que su primer hijo sería un niño.

 _-y aquí lo tienen – dijo tsunade mostrando en el ultrasonido el sexo del bebe. Ella era la encargada de llevar el embarazo de su alumna. – es un niño, espero que no sea igual de vago que el padre._

 _-míralo ahí esta – dijo feliz. El solo podía asentir y mirar maravillado._

 _Antes de dormir ella cantaba, le cantaba a su hijo, para que reconociera su voz, le gustaba escucharla, le daba paz y tranquilidad, quedaban pocas semanas para que llegara el gran día._

 ** _"…Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna, Tu propia canción de cuna…."_**

Ahora estaba ahí parado, a metros de ella, sufriendo y sin poder ayudarla, solo esperar a que todo pasara y terminara bien, que todo pasara y fueran a casa.

Paso el tiempo, no dejaba de dar vueltas. Sus amigos más cercanos, asuma, kurenai, guy y entre otros jounins más jóvenes y ex alumnos estaban ahí, en la espera. Miraba el reloj impacientado ¿Cómo era posible que no le dijeran nada aun? Odiaba esa espera pues no dejaba de sentir ese mal en su corazón.

-¡No podemos perderla! – Grito la rubia – rápido necesitamos una transfusión urgente.

Hacia todo lo posible por salvarla pero había perdido mucha sangre en el parto, en todo los meses que había hecho su estudio médico jamás se había reportado una anomalía, al parecer su esfuerzo fue de más y no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-vamos eres fuerte sé que puedes salir de esta – sus signos vitales decaían rápidamente, hasta que hubo silencio. No se podía hacer más por ella. Había perdido a muchos de sus amigos, seres queridos y los había visto caer en batalla, pero jamás pensó que perdería a su alumna así.

 ** _"… solo da un intento más con una canción de cuna…"_**

Golpeo la mesa de frustración pero sin poder romperla. –Anoten la hora…- cerro los ojos fuertemente- yo le diré a kakashi…

Antes de salir fue a ver al bebé, le daba pena que su nieto creciera sin su madre y un padre tan vago, responsable pero vago a final de cuentas. Lo tomo en sus brazos, dormía plácidamente sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. lo deposito en su lugar para posteriormente irse.

-kakashi… – dijo cortamente. El la observo y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, el dolor en su pecho se hacía creciente. – lo siento…

Todo su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar esas últimas palabras, las personas que estaban ahí hacían lo posible por contenerse, se sentó aun sin poder asimilar las palabras. No era posible que gran parte de su mundo se hubiera perdido, se había ido por completo.

Firmo los papeles correspondientes y le dieron a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos junto a sus cosas. Antes de salir vio unos papeles en la recepción, era sobre dar en adopción a los niños, tomo uno y se fue. Llego a casa y los días pasaban, el pequeño sakumo no dejaba de llorar y el no dejaba de culparlo de la muerte de su esposa. Pensaba seriamente en darlo en adopción pues no sería capaz de vivir con él y sin ella.

Una noche el bebé lloraba, lo tomo en brazos para poder consolarlo, desesperado tiro las cosas y cayó una grabación, era la canción que ella le cantaba todas las noches, tomo su fotografía que había a lado de la cuna mientras escuchaban ambos atentamente.

 ** _"…si puedes escucharme…. sabrás que voy en camino… para hacerte saber que no estás solo…"_**

Que tonto había sido todo ese tiempo, él no era el culpable, él no tenía nada que ver, era una criatura inocente en algo tan simple de la vida. Tomo asiento en el sillón y con la otra mano el papel de adopción, lo miro atentamente y después lo arrugo y lo tiro lejos, se acomodó al pequeño sakumo entre sus brazos y empezó a cantarle su canción de cuna.

 ** _"…solo cierra tus ojos."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo espero les haya gustado esta pequeño one shot, quizás muchos conozcan la cancion de nickelback "Lullaby", tenia tiempo que queria hacerlo y hoy siemplemente paso jeje.**

 **Gracias a todos por los rws que han dejado en mi otro fic, y por los que han dejado aca, significan mucho 3 nos leemos pronto!.  
**


End file.
